Same War Different Battle
by Smokescreen-ninja
Summary: She's been neglect and teased for most of her life and he's been teased to the point he believes the words to be true. So when the two cross each other's paths, maybe the hurtful words were only lies after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So anyway, this is going to be an OC story, but no romance between her and Mikey, only friendship, I've done my best to limit the OC's in the story, so their might be two other characters in here, but with no major part to the story itself. There's also going to be, bits of small pieces of neglected and depression also for those who are reading.**

 **Read, enjoy and review. :)**

* * *

Weak…

Stupid …

Childless…

Some ninja …

Grow up …

Screw up …

Mikey stares blankly as the rain continues to fall and allows the words to enter his mind, in a funny way the words are true he was all those things. Wasn't he? After all if his brothers told him, then it must be true, but why was a part of him nagging in the back of his mind telling him – they were wrong.

His eyes slowly blinked at the sound of his ring tone and it takes his mind a while to realize, what was going on. He slowly shakes his head, only now as he finds it in him not to pick it up and his eyes drifted over the city. Wait he was on the roof top? He sighs once he remembers and only now he sees how long he was out here for.

Using the fire escape on the side of the building, he climbs down to the ground and into an alley way, his eyes narrowed at the sight of spray paint on the wall. In a way he was impressed, it was a very detail picture of a teenage girl, shoulder length black hair coving her face as she hugs her knees a set of red head phones around her neck, black hoddie and dark blue jeans. He wonders who the person was that had done it and he had the eager to meet them.

"Hey."

His trace of thoughts froze, at the sound of a cold female voice. Was he spotted? He frowns at the dumb question and half of his mind teased his from knowing better.

"What you deaf?"

His eyes drifted to the side and all he saw was soaked hair, he gives in and turns around and wonders if it was the person on the wall.

"Your soaked," he said, noticing the dripping clothes.

"Well you're a turtle. What's the deal?"

"Huh?" he asked, fighting the eager to go back to the lair - just to get her a blanket.

"You are a turtle, aren't you or are you a lizard?"

"No, I'm a turtle, part turtle. Mutant turtle, plus a teenage," he said, missing on purpose about being ninja.

It's when Michelangelo notice the duffle bag and the black spay can in her hands, his eyes quickly retraced to the wall and back to the girl.

"Did you do that?" he asked and she nods.

"Yeah, I was going to finished it today, but it started to rain."

"Oh."

He can't help and notice the lack of engine she had in her and the tired eyes.

"You know, most people freak out when they see me."

"Why? Because you're a mutant turtle, if anything I think that's pretty cool," she said and Mikey smiles at the gesture.

"You really think so?" she nods.

"I think it pretty cool. I will admit, I'm a little freaked out, but honestly I've had a lot of things going on today and a mutant turtle. Actually cheered me up."

Mikey's eyes beamed up with joy, he hadn't made anyone smile or feel some kind of happiness in a while. His brothers had been fighting a lot and whenever he tried to step in, it only back fired on him so in a strange way, happiness was return to him.

Both set if eyes are glare at the sound of the ring tone.

 _Must be getting worried?_

Then again, it didn't surprised him he had been out for five hours, but the phone calls had only just started to come in.

"Are you going to answer that?" she asked and he shrugs.

"I know I should and I feel bad for making them worry about me. But I just want some alone time. You know?"

"I get it, I know the feeling. Whenever something just too much, you just need your space to let your brain pick up the pieces."

Michelangelo nods, usually he was good doing that without leaving the lair and without disobeying any of his father's rules, but his room, his comics, his video games and everything else he uses to get away from reality – just didn't work.

"I should probably go, if I get sick I'm so dead."

"Yeah same," Mikey said.

"It was nice talking to you," she said.

"We should do it again, you know talk and stuff. It be pretty cool."

"Yeah, want to meet again this time next week, Monday night?"

"Sure."

"That's great," she gives him a small sad smile.

"But I never got your name."

"Farah Rose and I guess it nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.

"Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey for short."

The two shakes hands and smiled again, both being able to tell it wasn't a fake smile. She waves her hand carrying her bag over her shoulder as she walks away, Mikey eyes turn back down again – hearing another phone call.

He removes the metal lid to the man hole and walks into the sewers as he reaches the lair, he smiled, but it was soon short lived after hearing his brothers argue again.

"It aren't my fault if he's a cry baby," Raph voiced was heard as it echoes through the air.

"No, but you don't help him. I mean think about it, he might've been gone for hours and nobody notice."

 _So they only did notice._ Mikey thought as Leo's voice only convinced him.

He smiles as his three older brothers come to a view, but it soon disappeared as it was meant with a frown.

"Where have you been?" Leo asked, arms crossed firmly.

"I went out."

"You went topside, you know Splinter rule just as well as we do."

"I know Leo, but I needed to go out and clear my mind."

"You needed to clear your mind for over five hours," Leo said, with a hint of concern showed in his eyes.

"Yeah dude," he fakes a yawn and starts to walk away, not really wanting to deal with this anymore. "You know what bro, I'm beat. Is it fine if we get take away tonight? Not really in the mood of cooking anything."

"Are you sure, you don't want to talk about it?" Donnie asked.

"Dude, I'm cool, see ya at dinner."

Michelangelo waves off, but his eyes were soon filled with disappointment as he heard his brothers started to fight again. Keeping his anger at bay, trying his best not to create anymore tension in the air, he grabs his sketchbook.

Trying to draw New York city outlines, but as he draws his penicil started to press down hard on the paper. His hand roughly holding onto it and soon the penicil goes out of control, shading over the paper and creating a beast in the different types of shades – he needs to let his emotions out.

He knows it, but he can't, he's the only person that keeps the family together, he's the light to his brother's darkness. He's the flame that keeps on burning through the night time sky, but he can feel that flame slowly going out and even light holds darkness.

Crack …

The penicil snaps and his eyes narrowed with furry, he hears his brothers fighting from the other side of the door and he can't take it, not anymore. He throws the penicil down towards the ground and the sketchbook, he blocks his ears and his brother's voices get louder.

Drip …

A signal tear drops to the ground and he screams, he unleash a horrible and angary scream – the flame had died out.

Useless…

The word repeated in his mind and he stands up – not knowing at the time, he didn't see the door open with three worried faces as he trashes his room. He didn't hear Donatello mumbling about words that just didn't make sense as he smashes his alarm clock. He didn't hear Leonardo trying to comfort him or feel Raphael arms around him, in an attempted to stop him from destroying his own bed.

He didn't hear his own screams as he was forced onto the ground – he was in his own mind, as his mind was trying to slowly pick up the pieces about what had happened.

Useless…

The word kept repeating in his mind and again he didn't hear the door open and his father steps in. He never felt the small jab to a pressure point, as he is force to sleep, but he did feel the signal tear dropping down to the ground and hitting the floor.

However before darkness took over him, he had one thing he needed to say.

"Why?"

Silence and despair soon follows.

* * *

 **So I've hoped you enjoy the first chapter so far and would love to hear your thoughts on the matter, I look forward into seeing your reviews. You guys are always awesome.**

 **Cheers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own my OC, but sadly not the turtles.**

* * *

Raphael watched on helpless as he stares down at his sleeping brother, he didn't know what happened. One moment he and his brothers were fighting and the next he hears his baby brother yelling out and destroying his room, he had never seen so much anger in those baby blues and it wasn't the brother he knew.

Sure out of all of them, he was the one known for his anger, he was known to leash out over little things and the family knew how to hand it and yes, his brothers had also shown it at times.

Donnie himself was also know to snap sometimes – despite him being known as the most clam one, but if he lacked sleep and spending too much time in the lab, then it would be expected. Even the, most gentle one of his brother's anger could be foreshadowed.

Leonardo anger was often rare and only occurred during battles, whenever one of his brothers were harmed or when his emotions had reach the breaking point and if he was tired of his brother's not listing. But yet, again it could be foreshadowed.

Mikey's on the other hand was indeed rare – he had shown his out of control rage if an old joke gone too far out of hand and was enough to push the barriers. However even then, when the warning signs were clear as the sun after a raining day – it never occur to anyone, that the bright, happy go lucky and annoying little brother could hide show much in those baby blues. He was always happy, even during the toughies times, his smile never left.

Maybe Raphael always had a clear picture of who his brother was, maybe a part of his mind refuse to believe he only knew so much about the brother that he claims to know. Maybe? But even now as his mind debates on the factor, he struggles to believe all the times he saw a hint of sadness or disappointment in his baby brother eyes are pushed aside, replaced with a fake memory. Sadness, anger, guilt replace with a memory of his brother with a smile, his eyes with joy and happiness what he was known for.

Raphael was sure of it, he knew Michelangelo, he knew his baby brother and even now his mind is replacing the memory of seeing his little brother scream and kick in anger.

Replacing it with a picture of seeing his brother smile, joking about, that was Michelangelo and that had always been his annoying but his baby brother. The image was enough to help him escaped reality, but only as he blinks he was soon brought back to his world a world that was nothing but a lie, because it didn't know his little brother.

"Raph," his eyes snapped open at the tired voice.

"Hey Mikey," he said, placing a hand over his brother forehead.

He pretended he didn't see the flinch his brother pulled when he made the action. Why would he flinch? He didn't know, but that didn't happened. It didn't, he was sure of it, his brother had always loved attention and the questionable movement didn't happened.

"Why am I here?"

"You went completely anger bro, don't you remember?"

A flash of realization was seen as Mikey recalls the event.

"Sorry for smashing my room."

"Hey bro, it's okay we can fix it, but mime telling us what that all was. I don't think this family needs another hot head."

Raph's features eased at the small smile that appeared on his brother face.

"That would suck dude."

"Raph, you were meant to tell us." Eyes flew over towards a concern Donnie and Leo, when Raph rolled his eyes he was brought to disappointment as Michelangelo was fast asleep, cheek resting on the hot head hand.

"Asleep, Donnie is that normal?" Leo asked.

"He used up a lot of engine during that temper episode. So there's nothing to worry about Leo, just let him rest."

"Speaking of which, what the shell was that? He goes off for five hours, comes back soaked, walks to his room and just loses it?!"

Donnie's jaw open and stayed there, he wanted to tell them and he wanted to be right, but for some reason his words just didn't follow.

"Never mime, guess I should have known you wouldn't know anything."

Donnie's eyes narrowed at his older brother words.

"Guys, don't start not now. We've been fighting a lot and you know how much Mikey hates it."

"You don't think that could be the reason Do you?" Raph asked, unsure of his own words.

The sound of eerily silence was the only answer given.

When Michelangelo wakes up a second time, he notice Donnie had fallen asleep in the chair beside him, rolling his eyes he slowly sits himself up right before standing up, he holds onto the cot as a sudden dizziness over runs him. He walks towards the door and his eyes glanced over his brother one more time. Was going topside such a smart idea?

He shakes his head at his own doubt and begins to walk away – he needed fresh air and beside he would be back before they even notice him.

* * *

It isn't long before he finds himself topside, eyes staring blanking at the night sky, they narrowed as he sees a figure in the fair distances. A person in a black hoodie now standing behind him, he quickly stands and draws out his weapons at the sight of the duffel bag in the person hands.

"It's not Monday," the female voice said, and it isn't until she removes her hoodie Mikey ease himself.

"Farah?" he questions and she gives him a sad smile.

"Sup? Second time in a week, are you like batman or something? Or do you just like the dark?"

"Can't necessary walk in public in case you haven't notice," she raised an eye brow.

"You've got green skin, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm a mutant, people freak out."

"People freaked out if they saw a spider, people freak out if you give them food they don't like. People are strange you're strange I'm strange and we all like ice cream," Mikey chuckles. "Sorry, I was meant to go somewhere with that, kind of forgot where it was heading to."

"Hey it's fine, you cheered me up. Usually I'm the one who does that."

"What class clown?" She said, as she sits down and he follows.

"Na, not really. Just want to make my family happy," she smiles at the words.

"That's nice, but they think you're a goof ball. Don't they," she said.

"How did -"

"Always the case and it isn't long before you end up playing the same card, unable to escape it."

"Are you the same?" he asked, now wanting to know more.

"Yep. Do the same for my class mates and whenever I say something that's even worth listen to."

"There shocked by the news," both said simultaneously and quickly exchanged surprise expression.

"Dude."

"Duette."

"Whoa man, did we just become best friends?"

"I think we did," he adds.

"That's awesome." The two smiled at each other, before their eyes turned back down to the city below.

"Want to get a pizza?"

Mikey was about to say yes to the question and it's only now he remembers about his brothers.

 _They're going to be worry about me._ He thought as his eyes stares down to the man hole on the streets.

"Thanks, but I really shouldn't be out here. We can still hang out another night, it's just that I kind of sneaked behind my brothers." She smiles and nods in understanding.

"Sure dude."

Farah watches Mikey leave with a small smile, before laying her head down onto her bag and looking up at the stars.

* * *

Leo winched as he hears his brother scream from his lab, Donnie had simply fallen asleep and the next time he wakes up his little brother was nowhere in sight.

"Donnie clam down, I'm sure you will find him," Leo said, trying to reassure his brother.

"Great Leo, great. Now all we need to do is track him and I can't because, he left his T-phone here!"

Leo sighed wishing it had gone better; his eyes froze at the sight of sudden movement towards the door. He glances over towards Raph, who was trying to keep busy with a magazine, Master Splinter was meditating and Donnie was madly punching away at the key board.

"Mikey." The door quickly closes and all eyes saw the sudden movement.

"We know your there," Leo said, crossing his arms and Mikey finally admits to it with a smile on his face.

"Sup dudes?"

"Sup, sup?" Leo repeated as he walked towards his brother. "I can tell you what's sup,' we have been worried about you. We were even about to go topside to try and find you and now tell us, what were you thinking leaving without saying anything? That's twice this week, what's going on Mikey?"

He backs away a little as all three of his older brothers glare down at him, he can't help and feel the anger starting to rise as he tries to block it off. He simply rubs a hand over the back of his head smiles at his brother, but soon his head goes down in shame when the smile didn't return.

"Ah forget it guys, we wasting our time. Let's just go on patrol already," Raph said, walking out the door refusing to see the sadness in his brother eyes.

Leo and Donnie turn to glace at their baby brother one more time, Mikey does his best to smile, but their eyes only narrow and he finches, before he follows them out of the lab.

* * *

Once they reached topside, Mikey was the only one to bother to turn around and see the art work behind him. He was quickly called at the sound of his name and he followed them without a questioning.

As for Leo, he refuses to see the slow movement, as his little brother was force to drag his legs.

If only Leonardo was really paying attention, if only he didn't let his baby brother slip out of the conversation he would have gotten more, he could have seen the pain and the sadness in his brother. Maybe even the slight small winched as his brother would quickly pull away, if the leader in blue was listening to his brothers.

He would have heard the lack of noise in the air as they jumped onto the roof tops in the night sky, but no. He didn't hear or notice and he didn't question about his brother sudden burst of anger that happened yesterday.

His eyes widen however at the sight of a couple of ninja trowing spikes, only barely missing. His brothers quickly to reacted and stand behind each other backs as they draw out there weapons.

"Guys, keep your eye out," Leo order.

"Think it's a foot?" Raph asked.

"Most likely."

Their heads duck, before their weapons became shields as they block of any other throwing spikes that come there ways. It's Mikey who takes notice, on how the weapons are not aimed at them – maybe clumsy throws, but he didn't think so.

His eyes narrowed at a sudden figure dashing away, he quickly follows despite his brother's call. He wonders why a foot ninja would be working alone, but them again – maybe the person didn't belong to the foot clan.

He finds himself in an alley way and his nuncukes spinning madly, his eyes looked up to see the figure standing above him. He waits for an attack, but nothing happens. Should he attack? His eyes narrowed at the question, as he remembers his father rules, he can sense no tension between them and he quickly withdrawn his weapons. The figure nods, before the person calming walks away.

* * *

 **Thanks for the favs, follow and reviews, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last. Look forward in reading your reviews and you are forever awesome.**

 **PopcornWolf10 chapter: Mikey might be in a bad place, but his brothers are also in denial about the whole thing. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Let's hope they can, but it might take them a while to realize his pain. Thanks for your review.**

 **BrightLotusMoon: Thank you, you're going to see all you taught me in the fowling chapters. Thank you for your review.**

 **Hope you guys have a good day/ night and until next time.**

 **Cheers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Want to give big thanks to BrightLotusMoon for helping me out with information, for this chapter.**

* * *

Michelangelo smiles as his brother's quickly found him, his smile quickly left as soon as it came at the sight of disappointment eyes. The four quickly went away, once they notice there was no other activity nobody seeing the street art behind them, of a rabbit fallen down a rabbit hole.

Mikey sighs once the brother's got back home from patrol, as he collapsed on his bed and pulls his blankets up from over him. Maybe it was the thick tension in the air or maybe it was the repetitive fighting of his brothers yelling about the same thing, but whatever the reason if felt as if he was being dragged out with it.

And he hated it, it was just that simple, he tried so hard to get them to stop. But now wasn't the best time after all his brothers were still slightly annoyed that he had run off and even if there were any active of the foot or the kraang, it would be fair to say that they would be long gone.

It isn't long before he finds himself trying to sleep, tossing and turning in his bed just so he could get comforted. He groans after failed attempts tossing over his pillow onto his face and slowly starts to fall out of bed.

He knows why, he knows why he can't fall asleep the fear of more nightmares playing over and over again, is causing him too much trouble. So he sighs and sits up straight, staring at the door in front of him, his mind debating on whether or not to go topside.

But he shakes his head at the thought, he isn't even meant to go up alone and even if he did go up and not come back before anyone else wakes up. Well then he's going to be lecture again and again, not to mentions three worried older brothers staring down and watching him like a hawk.

He gives up and grabs his T-phone, he was taking a chance and he silently leaves the lair, after all – he be back before anyone notices.

* * *

He reaches topside and smiles to himself; he was finally at peace of mind, no words or nightmares hunting him, everything was perfected. Why couldn't things stay the same forever? It had been one of the many questioned that had repeated in his mind for so long now – it had started when Donnie had slowly lost himself in the fights with Raph and Leo.

It used to be just him and his older brother, clinging together whenever the two would fight – B-team forever as Mikey would always say.

One of the many times when Donnie didn't yell at him and sent him away from the lab and allowed him to stay instead, but now it was just him. Sure there were times when the peace keeper himself lost his temper, when the purple mask turtle had to snap to get his two older brothers to stop. But Mikey had never been alone before and forced to watch and listen. Nobody to talk to, nobody to break down to and where his jokes and pranks seemed to be useless, Donnie was there to help him.

"What went wrong?" he can't help and asked.

What was he meant to do, with a family who couldn't even get along with one another? Even Splinter himself just isn't able to get some sense into his older brother's.

Yelling …

The only thing Mikey could hear in the lair now, it was why he went top side now.

Shouting …

God. That hurt his ears it gave him a headache … all wrong.

Punching and kicking …

That made things worse, when words turned into actions, it would make his heart ache.

Bruises …

That made him cry, the sight of bruises not from a villain on his brothers body, when they pulled out there weapons and no longer saw logical.

"Hurt." He said to himself as tears started to fall.

He wipes them away – trying his best to stop them. He was sure that if his heart was made out of glass, it would shatter and break into a million pieces. The thought of his family fighting and the thought of unable to do anything. If his heart was built together again, he was sure that all the band aids in the world wouldn't be enough to make his heart whole again.

As he cried to himself, Mikey soon realized, that he didn't know how long he had stay up here for, time seemed to move on slower – maybe it was time to go back?

However he shakes his head in denial, it wasn't time just a little longer and maybe he will think about it again.

His head turns to the right, it sounded like someone crying and he allowed curiosity to drag his legs over towards the sound. He pays no attention to his mind protesting about the sudden movement as his heart pulls the strings and he stands there on the edge of the building. He knew, in one of the many apartments beside him, somebody was crying and his eyes scan for the source they stop at the movement.

Michelangelo sees one of the many windows shining a light through the glass and he knows the crying is coming from there. Once again he allows his heart to pull the strings as he climbs down the fire escaped on the side of the apartments. He reaches the ground and looks up, blinking franticly as his mind is trying to convince him, hiding in the shadows and climbing up to the window he stops.

"Farah?" He can't help and questioned.

He checks to see to if the window locked and he narrowed his eyes.

 _Of course it's locked, what kind of fool wouldn't lock their windows?_

But Mikey's mind didn't stop his strong instincts wanting so bad to run to Donnie, wanting so bad to tell him that his doctor skills were needed. Because even though Mikey wasn't the smartest of the family he knew that someone violently moving on the floor and eyes unforces, was something you can't pass up as okay.

So his eyes retraced behind him and in front of him – window unlock, can't use door, was also a problem. So, he takes his nuncukes from his belt and changes it to the Kusarigama blade, he taps the window gently with the tool – to test to see if his theory will work.

His arm moves back and he throws it, quickly turning around and protecting his eyes he hears the glass shatter, he ignores the small sting as he feels a couple of pieces of glasses cutting through his skin.

When the sound stops, he quickly leaps in landing safely away from the couple of pieces and he carefully approached her.

He was luckily that Donnie had helped them for basic first aid and his brother knowledge was passing through his mind. He clams himself down, just enough right now somebody else needed his help.

The seizure it seemed to last forever, but Mikey pushes through and he comforts her to the best of his ability. He does his best to stay clam despite wanting to break down beside her or fearing someone else would walk in and see him, he toss them away and he focus. The very thing he gets teased about and Mikey fears he would fail, fail to focus, but he had tried, he had to tried just this once.

It isn't until the seizure ends, he breaks down. In a way he wished his brothers were here to see him, he had focus, he didn't cry when someone else was in need. He had focus, but instead of letting the pride into his heart – for that moment of joy, he breaks down and he hugs his knees.

Farah eyes drifted towards Mikey, she was confusion and unsure of herself, but the sight of him crying only gave her the courage and the strength she needed to lift up her arms. She wraps her arms around him and allowed him to cry into her shoulders.

Even when he stops, nobody makes the move to break away from the hug.

"Mikey," she said, still not daring to let go. "Thank you."

The two breaks away and he wipe his tears smiling at the kind words, it takes him a while to asked, but he had to know.

"Sorry," it was Farah who talked first.

"For what?"

"You were crying," she said.

"No." she raises an eye brow. "I guess my emotions got the best of me and I guessed seeing you like that, kind of pushed me over the edge."

"Well, I think you did will. I had a seizure, didn't I?" Mikey nods.

"You could have told me."

"Oh yes, that would have went well. Hey there giant muted turtle, I like to draw and I'm also epilepsy."

"No need to make a joke about it, I still would have wanted to be your friend."

"What and have you walk around me like broken glass?" Mikey shrugs.

"I wouldn't have done that, if you wanted to be treated normal. Then I would have done so," she giggles.

"That's what they all say. You know, I'm taking some self-defence classes."

"Wait, you do? What kind of self-defence?" Mikey can't help and asked.

"Karate, but that's not the point. The point is, I'm tired of everyone going easy on me, they always asked. 'Are you okay?' or it's, 'make sure to tell us.' It's dumb and I wish I was like everyone else," she mumbles.

"I used to think that to, you know. Will being human, I don't know about my brothers, but I thought being human would be awesome, you know and I could make friends and meet people."

She smiles as he jumps around and does a hand stand, before quickly sitting back down with her.

"But if I was human, I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to see the things and do the things me and my brothers do. Yeah. Our life was tough, it was no walk in the park, but it was a life, it was a chance to show the world what we can do. I get it, people may never accept us and my brothers drill that into my head a lot."

"But, if I had a chance to change anything in my life. I think, I will just stay with what I have and what I know," he giggles and takes her into a hug. "Also, if I was human I might not have gotten to meet you."

"Thanks," she said. "Hold on, you're bleeding."

Farah points to the small wounds leaking out blood over his body – most of them had covered up dry already, but a big one had caught her eye. His eyes drifted towards it and it's only now he notice a large cut on his arm, going down his skin like a knife had slashed crossed it. He wonders when that could have happened, but now he remembers the window.

"Woops, sorry about your window," he said, as if the stinging pain wasn't even there.

"That's cool, I can get someone to fix it. But your arm, let me get the first aid kit."

She stands and he soon is up with her, he places an arm on her shoulder to stop her.

"Don't brother. I can fix it up when I get home."

"It could get infected if it's not taken care of. Also we don't know if some of that glass had landed in the cut at least let me cheek." He giggles.

"Na, I don't live far from here. I can get one of my brothers to help me."

"Mikey, it's the least I can do. You helped me through a seizure, I can clean a cut," she protested and he sighs.

"You're not going to let me go are you dudette, unless I say otherwise." She pokes her tone out playful and processed to walk over towards a bookshelf, beside it was the red first aid kit and she picks it up, telling him to sit.

Poking at his arm with a pair of tweezers, he winches in pain and she carefully places the glass down on the surface where she could see it. She cleans out the wound and numbs his feeling before she wraps it with a bandage.

"That's going to scar you know, it was fairly deep. Hopefully one of your brothers can stitched it up, otherwise the scar might be lager and it's going to take longer to heal." She said.

"You know a lot about this, don't you?"

"Not really dude, everyone is trained with the basic first aid once high school comes around."

"Hmm," he simply said as he allows the new information to sink in.

"Also, you might want to not use that arm for a while."

"Don't worry about it, I've got it all under control," he said proudly.

"Right and once upon time, I was a fair princess watching my knight as he struggles to get out of a tree." She said dramatically and he chuckles.

"How did he get into a tree in the first place?"

"Beats me, asked Merlin the warlock. He sent him up there in the first place."

The laughed and it isn't until when Mikey looks up at the clock, he stops and quickly says sorry about been out to long and thanks her, the two first pump and Mikey quickly takes the window closer to the fire escaped. Farah watches him leaves and waves a small goodbye, her smile soon disappears.

"Who knows Mikey. If you and your brothers, have the same goal as I. Then we might be able to work together as a team."

* * *

 **Hoped you liked the chapter and it gave you guys a little more insight about Farah life. Look forward into seeing your reviews, thanks again for all who have reviewed last time, you guys are awesome and thanks to everyone who's been reading this. Sorry about it's slow update.**

 **But I had so many ideas for my other story and I had to get them all down, before I forgot them. Also I don't know if it works for most high schools – about the first aid bit – but most in Australia, sit you down and force you to learn basic first aid.**

 **Thanks to all you guys for reviewing:**

 **No Guns Only Roses: Thanks and Mikey is only to go through so much more pain later on. Let's hope his brothers can stop fighting and notice the pain in there brother eyes. Thanks for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Well, you might have to stick about and find out. Although, I have a feeling you've might have a fairly solid theory. Thanks for your review.**

 **EllieDuchDragon: Next chapter here and here it stands, hopefully it was good enough. Thanks for your review.**

 **Once again, thank you to all my readers. So sorry about the long wait, it may or may not happen again. No promises, have a good day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Alcohol usage**

* * *

Farah rubs her arms as she walks underneath the street lights – her jacket had just been stolen by a bunch of bullies and she would have still had it with her. If her epilepsy hadn't kicked in and if it wasn't for Mr Murakami saving her, she would have been in a far worse condition.

"Who knew the blind man, could be so bad ass," she mumbles to herself, before she stops in front of an alleyway.

She had wonders, where Mikey had been it had been at least a couple of days since she had last seen the mutant turtle.

"Probably realized, how much of an idiot I am." She can't help and say.

Her eyes narrowed at the figure down the end of the alleyway, before they quickly scan the area and slowly walk towards the end. She raised an eye brow, at the sight of a person curled up into a ball – before she shakes her head in denial.

"Mikey? Good lord Mikey, what happened?' she asked, running up and shaking him awake.

"Mikey, wake up." She cheeks his pulse and sighs in relief.

Her eyes moved left to right, at the sight of empty bottles before she rub a hand through her hair.

"Dude, don't tell me."

She carefully holds the still form in her arms and frowns at the bottles, she knows what he had been doing and the smell had only convinced her.

"F- Farah?" Mikey mumbles and his eyes open, she drops him onto the cold ground and cross her arms, before slapping him over the head.

"Oi," he complained, before giggling.

"What an earth is wrong with you?"

"Meh don't know what you're talking about Farah."

"You are drunk, d-r-u-n-k. Drunk."

Mikey blinks, before his eyes drifted towards the sides and notice the bottles around him, he giggles.

"Na, only had a couple," she huffs.

"Right and I'm a magical pony, flying through the sky. Where an earth did you even get the stuff? You're a mutant turtle," he shrugs.

"Some guy thought I was wearing a custom."

"What dealer?" Mikey nods and she sighs.

"What are your brothers going to think, when they find out?"

She shakes her head, hiding her eyes in shame as she covers a hand over them. By the time she looked back up, she notices the sadness in his eyes.

"Look. I don't want to know what happened and I don't care, you can drag yourself back to your home. I'm not dealing with this crap."

Mikey mouth opens, but quickly closes itself as he watched her walked away – it isn't long before he knows it and starts to cry. Man, he really was a mess and his eyes widen as he feels a set of arms wrap around him, hands going for his nuncukles, but had soon come to a halt – once he knew who it was.

"Farah?" She said nothing. As she stands him up and wrapping one arm around her neck before walking off.

"Because sadly, I have a heart and you can stay at my place."

"Thanks Farah, you're the best," he smiles and she rolls her eyes.

"Shame I don't get pay," she mumbles and frowns as he giggles in delight.

* * *

Raphael growled underneath his breath, as Leo places the ice bag over his bruised eye.

"You know if you sat still this would be over, by now," he said.

The hot head frowns, taking away the bag from his older brother and placing it on his bruised. He mumbles to himself, while his mind is still trying to work out, what had just happened.

"I'm fine, fearless, but I want to know where Mikey went to."

"We don't know. Donnie think's it's best to let him cool down first, before we look for him and sensei has the same idea."

Raph mind is still in the state of denial, he can't believe it – sure he's yelled at his baby brother before and it normally comes back as an insult or a prank, but a punch to the face.

 _That aren't, Mikey._ He can't help and think.

He didn't understand, it was bad enough he and his brothers weren't seeing, eye to eye and just when he thought he was going to do the right thing. He was punch in the face and yes, he knows his brother hadn't been the same for a while and Mikey already had three anger episodes.

To the point where nothing can clam him down, but a pressure point jab from Splinter. Not to mention, Raph hated that look in his father's eyes, after it would have to be done a look of regret and guilt, but there was no other options.

Frankly Raph was worried, worried about his little brother, worried about the light of the family fading away and now he has to wait, just to find him again. He can't wait, how can he wait, when he thinks something could happen to his brother and where his brother isn't in the right state of mind?

All he wants to do is talk to him - sure talking to people calming was never Raph's strong point, but he knows he can at least get through to his brother, he knows what it's like to lose yourself in anger and he didn't want Mikey to fall, not like this anyway.

His eyes turned cold, before throwing the bag of ice towards the wall and causing Leo to flinched, he stands up and starts punching the punching bag, and Leo is behind him. He knows his older brother, is trying to stay calm and collected – something that none of them had been for a while.

"How do you expect me to just sit around and wait? We have a brother out there, Leo," Raph said.

He stops hitting the bag and turns over towards his brothers.

"I know that Raph, but you know how's he been lately. Going up there and finding him, isn't going to help him."

"Yeah, but at least if we go up there! We can bring him home and keep an eye on him!" Leo sighs.

"Guys. Would you stop already," Donnie said, as he walked out of his lab.

"Will maybe, you should be trying to find Mikey," he growls and Donnie shakes his head.

"I've called him Raph and he doesn't want to see anyone. He said, he be back by midnight," Donnie said softly.

It's only now the hot head sees his brother holding, his T-phone in his hands. The three didn't say much after that, each going off and doing their own thing – after all Mikey was coming home. Then why did Raph feel, as if his brother wasn't retuning home?

* * *

Mikey's eyes quickly closed at the sight of the sun greeting him, he places a hand over his head and wonder where he was. His eyes opened again and glance over towards the clock on the wall.

8:00 am.

He sighs, he was meant to come home at midnight and his hands goes for his belt before pulling out his T-phone. A small smile appear, as he notice the tracker was trying to find him … hold on, where was he?

"Look who decide to wake up. How ya feel, old man?" Farah said, as she walks into the living room and sat herself down on a bean bag that was placed at the end of the couch.

"What happened? And I'm not old dudette."

"Nope, but I bet ya the hangover makes you feel old," it wasn't a question, because she smiles as Mikey groans once the headache started to kick in. "Told you so."

"Does the curtain have to be open?" Mikey asked.

"Come on Mikey, I need it to brighten up the place."

"Your just doing this, as pay back. Aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you remember?"

"I remember bits and pieces, but that's about it."

"Oh okay. Then let me feel you in. You were drunk!" he winched, before coving his ears.

"Dude, my brothers are so going to kill me." she laughs as she stands up.

"Sorry dude, but I might get that job first. I still can't believe it, what were you thinking?"

Michelangelo slowly sits himself up on the chair, still rubbing his forehead.

"I was thinking … thinking," he sighs. "Thinking it was my fault."

This had caught Farah attention and now she finds herself sitting down besides Mikey and giving him a simultaneously expression.

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault," she said softly.

"It was. If I wasn't such a screw up, then it wouldn't have happened."

She takes a deep breath in, before sinking into the couch.

"I punched my own brother," she blinks in surprised.

She wasn't expecting anything and she had come to expect it, but she knew in those eyes that Mikey had wanted to talk about something deep and she was the only person here.

"He just wanted to talk me," he chuckles. "It's not often, where he just wants to talk to me and not make fun of me. But I didn't want to talk to him, I wasn't in the mood and I was hoping if I didn't say anything, he would leave me alone. Then, something happened, everything just turned red and I was mad. I don't even know why I was mad."

She places an arm around his shoulder and takes him into a hug – at the sight of tears starting to fall.

"It was as if, I lost my control and then everything just went blank."

"Have you done it before?" she can't help and asked, but he shakes his head.

"Yes and no. Lately, I can't control my anger. Normally I'm not the hot head and instead the goof ball or at least the happy one, but with my brothers fighting. I guess, I just had enough of it all and now … now I'm just tired."

"Oh Mikey," she said softy.

In a strange way, she understood what Mikey was going through and not willing to let him go. She was going to stay here and do her best to help him.

* * *

 **Hi ya, guys, deeply sorry about the wait. This chapter went through, so many rewrites and I'm still not happy with it, but I think it's best to update instead of leaving it on my USB. Thank you again, for the wonderful people who have been, reading, reviewing, fav and following. Want to know something? You guys are awesome.**

 **No Guns and Only Roses: (gives cookies.) Here you go, to help make your heat feel better. Next chapter, may or may not be a light heated one. Thank you for your review.**

 **BubblyShell22: Yeah, I added it because I wanted to create an interesting idea and after reading BrightLotusMoon stories. The idea was born. Thank you for your review.**

 **BrightLotusMoon: It's important to get the information right, on any topic and it doesn't hurt to ask people. Thank you again for helping me out and reviewing.**

 **wolfimus prime: Poor Mikey's he's going through a lot and there's more to come. Thanks for your review**

 **You guys are awesome and I hope you have a wonderful day/ night.**

 **Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey groans, as his eyes are locked onto his T-phone, Farah had gone to start making breakfast and he was left to himself on the couch with a massive headache. He frowns at the phone in his hands, he never thought his brother's would look for him.

 _Must be worried about me,_ he thought with disbelief.

In truth, he didn't want to go home. Yes, he felt bad for causing his brother's worry, but he was tired of them fighting all the time and besides, if they were to find him – they would most likely yell at him and he didn't think he in the mood for that.

"Sorry guys, but it's only going to be for a little while. T-phone self-destruct."

Mikey sightly flinched, as the phone self-destruct in his hands, he rubs his head and sighs before getting up – that's when he could feel his stomach drop.

"Hey Farah, where's the toilet?" he could hear her giggling from the kitchen.

"Third room, down."

She rolls her eyes, as she could hear his footsteps run turning off the stove before she walked towards the bathroom, she grins at the sight of Mikey vomiting into the toilet.

"Wonder when you ask?"

"How do you know, so much?" she grabs him a towel and hands it to him.

"That's not a pretty tail."

"Come on Farah, you know about me and I barely know anything about you."

She rolls her eyes and sits herself on the edge of the bather tube.

"You know I like to draw and I have epilepsy."

Mikey wipes his mouth with the towel, before slowly standing up and flushing the toilet.

"Don't get up to fast, your world going to spin."

"Whoa, crazy." She manages to catch him before he drops to the ground and places an arm over her shoulder.

"This is twice this week. When are you starting to pay me?" he giggles, as she walks him over to the living area.

He watches him leave again, only to come back out with the towel and a bucket.

"Take it, you might need it."

"Na. Think it's gone," she shrugs.

"Whatever you say man," she places the bucket near his feet and sits next to him – cross legged.

"How do you know so much?" Mikey asked, trying to bring back the topic before.

"Well … stuff happens, you know?" she said, trying not to get into the conversation.

"Oh," Mikey mumbles.

For a while the two didn't exchanged words and only stared at the wall in front of them, both trying to think of something to cut down the tension in the air. It's only though the silence that Mikey notice a family photo on the wall, he blinked at how old it was. He knew the child holding a father hand had to be Farah, but a slightly older boy he didn't know as for the mother in the picture, she had her back turn and her eyes was looking at something else in the back ground.

By the time he turns back to look at Farah – she had gone and he wonder where, before he sighed and his eyes drifted to the floor. It's only after waiting for a short period of time, he becomes concern and starts to walk about.

"Farah you okay?" is the only question that comes to his mind.

It's when he walks into the room and his eyes only sadden – she was having a seizure and maybe it was instincts that forced him to drag along and he was soon by herself. Comforting her to the best of his ability, as he fights back his own tears it's only when everything clams down, Farah starts to cry holding onto her pillow as tight as if her very own life deepened on it.

Unable to do anything, Mikey sits himself beside the bed staring of into the hallway.

* * *

Three brother's run across the roof top, jumping from each building to another, Donnie eyes stayed narrowed as he was hoping for his tracker to pick something up. Mikey had promise to come home by midnight, but of course that was a day ago and his T-phone was still good by the morning and only soon later into the day had it stop giving him a signal.

Now three older brother's had found themselves in worry, Leo had been pacing the hallway as he waited to go out on patrol, Raph had been punching the punching bag to nothing and Donnie had found himself yelling at the very item, that was meant to help find his brother … his only little brother.

Even if his eyes could narrow any further Donnie was sure they would have, he stops in the middle of the run and smashes the device onto the ground – yelling out to the world, this had caught the two orders attention. Both exchanging worried glances at one another before quickly running over to their brother, Donnie sits himself down and his eyes stare blankly at the view in front of him.

"Don, what the shell was that?" Raph asked. "You just ruined the only thing we had left to find Mikey!"

"It was pointless Raph, whatever happened to his T-phone was the only evidence we had. We were on a wide goose chase after that," Donnie said, before starting to wipe away a couple of tears – he refused to cry in front of his brother's.

"Guys we need to stay calm and focus on finding Mikey."

"Shut Up Leo!" Raph yelled.

The hot head turtle had enough of it now, his worry had only turned into anger, anger as questions weren't answered. He wanted to know where his little brother was and as far as he knew, it was his other two brothers that weren't helping.

It's only the sight of a shadow flying by them that the boys look up. A ninja stands in front of them, eyes filmed and narrowed and arms crossed, they quickly draw out their weapons, however the strange does not.

"Weren't there four of you?" the deep voice asked.

"Who are you?" Leo orders.

"Are you the same person that attack us the other night?" Donnie said, the strange tilts his head.

"I don't know are you the same mutant turtles?" The three exchanges glances. "I'm looking for the one called Michelangelo. Where is he?"

"Join the boat," Raph said and Leo sighs.

"What my brother means is, we don't know where he is."

"I do not understand," the stranger adds.

"He's missing," Leo said in defeat. "And were trying to find him."

"Missing? That cannot be right, how did he go missing?"

"Look we shouldn't have to tell you these things, when we don't even know who you are?" Raph asked, uncomfortable about the whole mess.

"Yes indeed. I guess I have no right, after I just saved you the other night." The brother's eyes slightly widen.

"Save us, shell for brains you tried to kill us."

"Raph that's enough, let's here the person side of the story," Leo said.

"Thank you Leonardo."

"How do you know my name?"

"I have heard very much about you three, Michelangelo holds you all very close to his heart."

"How do you know our brother? He's never mentioned you." Donnie said, cutting to the point

"Maybe because you three don't seem to have time for him anymore. Always fighting one another, then again all siblings do, but you must not allow your anger to take control."

"Tell us who the shell you are?!" Raph said, as he chargers towards the stranger.

The hot head had enough, he was wasting time when he could be searching for his brother and not talking to someone who wasn't giving answers. So without anything to say, Raph starts to attack – his Sai's going in for the kill, but his eyes only narrowed as the stranger kept dogging them like they were nothing.

It's only during the attack Raph had soon found himself standing over the edge of the building, his eyes widen in shock and fear and soon he had found himself slowly slipping away, but he stops. He wasn't falling anymore and his eyes glanced behind him, seeing the stranger holding onto his shell bringing him back onto the platform.

"Raph!" Leo and Donnie called out, both soon by their brother side.

"I do not want to fight, I am merely here to talk."

"But you attack us the other night," Raph said, soon back on his feet.

"I saved your life. The other night, you were running into a trap set up by the foot."

"We would have been able to escape," Leo said.

"I do not doubt that, but I don't think Michelangelo would be able to handle that. Not after so soon from the last one. Or have you all forgotten?"

Leo winches a little, of course he hadn't forgotten, he couldn't even if he wanted to – after all it's why his brother had been fighting in the first place. It started out as a normal conversation, coming up with ideas in trying to help heal Mikey mentally for what the foot had done to him. However something happened and the more they talked about Mikey, the more the three had started to argue along themselves and Leo knew very well it wasn't helping his baby brother by any needs.

"We can't forget," Leo finds himself saying.

Memories had started to soon come to Leo mind, finding his baby brother beaten to death in an older cell.

" _Don't worry Leo, I didn't tell them."_

Leo closed his eyes at the thought and sighed, before withdrawn his weapons.

"How do you know about this?"

"Because I was stuck with him. I'm pretty sure your brother thinks I'm dead, as the last time he saw me I was taking away, he never did see me after that."

"So you were there, what did they do to him?" Leo asked and the stranger chuckled.

"How long have you three been fighting to never notice?"

Guilt soon flooded Leo and he knew his two brothers were felling the same thing, as well.

"Look we don't know much, he never told us anything. Once he recover, he went back to his normal self like nothing ever happened. Even with his nightmares, he refused to tell any of us I guess … I guess that's where the fighting really began."

"Look is this going anywhere?" Raph said. "Because while were here talking to you, we could be out there looking for our brother."

"Do not worry Raphael, your brother is fine. Now let's talk shall we."

* * *

Back with Farah and Mikey the two had fallen asleep on the couch – TV still going, however little do they know there are foot clan members watching them from the building across the street.

* * *

 **And everything is starting to come together, looks like the stranger is back and it isn't Farah. But who could it be? Now you guys know why Mikey brother's had been fighting and poor Mikey, he's been through so much now and it isn't going to be easy for him later on.**

 **BrightLotusMoon: Yeah Farah knows a lot about it. How? Well, you might have to stay tune. Thanks for your review.**

 **PopcornWolf10: Yeah poor Mikey, he really is going to through a lot and he doesn't know how to handle it. Thanks for your review.**

 **EllieDuchDragon: Farah was the one who did. Thanks for your review.**


End file.
